Kidoguchi Sakurako
|birthplace = Hokkaido, Japan|bloodtype = B|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2012 - 2017 5 years|agency = Avex Trax|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, SUPER GiRLS|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 25, 2016|generation = 3rd|mcolor = |days = years|group1 = Street-sei|join1 = May 19, 2012|generation1 = 3rd|graduate1 = June 25, 2016|left = September 20th, 2017}} Kidoguchi Sakurako '(木戸口 桜子) was a third generation member of Street-sei under iDOL Street. She is a former member of e-street group Sapporo Snow Loveits and the former leader of TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi. On June 25 she was announced as a 3rd chapter member of SUPER GiRLS. She withdrew from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street on 20th September 2017 because of poor health conditions. Biography Early Life Kidoguchi was born in 1999 in Hokkaido, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2012 On May 19 Kidoguchi was announced to join Street-sei along with 29 other girls. She became a part of the e-street group Sapporo Snow Loveits. 2014 Kidoguchi being the MVP of Sutorigu 3 won the prize to sing the theme song of the the drama ''Koisuru Cheesecake. As well as starring in the drama as SAPPORO Snow Loveits won Sutorigu 3. 2015 On April 1 Kidoguchi transferred to other e-street group TOKYO TORiTSU Kore de Iiknai. 2016 On February 14, 2016 Kidoguchi held her own solo concert as a prize for being the Sutorigu MVP for a second time in a row. On June 25 she was introduced as a 3rd chapter member of SUPER GiRLS along with Ishibashi Hotaru, Ozawa Runa, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori. 2017 On April 17, it was announced that Kidoguchi would halt all idol activites due to poor health conditions. She will be absent from all SUPER GiRLS concerts and activites till mid-July."木戸口桜子活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). iDOL Street Website. 2017-04-17. On 20th September, She withdrew from the group because of poor health conditions. Profile Stats= * '''Name: Kidoguchi Sakurako (木戸口 桜子) * Nickname: Saku (さく) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan * Blood Type: B * Height: 159.5 * iDOL Street Status: ** 2012.5.19 Street-Sei Member ** 2012.5.19 Sapporo Snow Loveits member ** 2015.4.1 Transferred to TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi ** 2016.06.25 SUPER GiRLS member ** 2017.09.20 Resigned * TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi Color: Yellow * Chouzetsu Color: Fancy Navy * iDOL Street Groups: ** Street-sei (2012-2016) ** Sapporo Snow Loveits (2012-2015) ** TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi (2015-2016) ** SUPER GiRLS (2016-2017) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: dance, read mobile novels, painting her nails, singing. * Express herself in two Chinese characters: Nature (天然). * Charm Point: hand is small, fair-skinned. * Favorite subject: Physical education. * Favorite food: Mushrooms, tomatoes, okonomiyaki. * Favorite color: White. * Favorite Sport: Basketball * Favorite Artist: SUPER GiRLS, C-ute Discography Solo Songs * 2014 Koisuru Cheesecake (恋するチーズケーキ; Love Cheesecake) Publications Magazines * 2016.07.28 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Ishibashi Hotaru, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ozawa Runa, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori) * 2016.07.29 BOUQUET (with Ishibashi Hotaru, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ozawa Runa, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori) Rankings * She ranked the MVP in Sutoguri in 2014 and 2015. * She is the first of her generation to leave SUPER GIRLS Honorary Titles Trivia * She moved to Tokyo to help further her dream of debuting.http://ameblo.jp/sg-sakurako/day-20160626.html (in Japanese). Ameblo Blog. 2016-06-26. References External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog Category:Female Category:1999 Births Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Libra Category:People from Hokkaido Category:Former TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi Member Category:Former Sapporo Snow Loveits Member Category:Former Street-sei member Category:Blue Member Color Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:3rd Generation Street-sei Category:3rd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates Category:Graduated Category:2017 Departures